Please Don't Lie to Me
by Clairesa-chan
Summary: When will Itachi be back?" Kisame grimanced, "In a few days..."


Please Don't Lie To Me…

I don't know Naruto…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

The rain started to fall. Sakura wailed and clutched a piece of cloth from the man next to her. His blood started to become puddles mixed with rain. She stared at the brother of the man she loved dying five feet away. He cried out to her, "Sakura! Help me! He's dead!" She shook her head, "No!" 

Kisame ran into the church where the dying laid. The church was just as broken as Sakura's fragile heart. The once beautiful stained glass windows where dirty and black. The top of the roof of the church had caved in long ago and the walls had shattered. The benches where covered in mud and even were rotting. Kisame narrowed his eyes at Itachi's dying form slumped upon the ground. 

Sasuke was not to far away from Sakura and Itachi. Sasuke would wail and call out to Sakura, but she would ignore his pleas. Kisame eyed him. Sakura ignored Kisame too, and just sank into Itachi's chest. Sakura cried into Itachi's chest, "Please…please don't leave me…" Itachi's chapped lips moved and he spoke quietly, "I…I w-will always b-be with you…b-because I…I l-love y-you…" Sakura smiled and kissed Itachi on his lips. Sakura held his hand close to her heart.

Itachi smiled at her and then closed his eyes, "I-it's s-so c-cold…p-please don't l-leave me e-either…c-cause I w-would never l-leave y-you." Sakura laughed bitterly, "Itachi I will never leave your side…I want to be there forever." Itachi nodded and pulled his hand away from her. She cried, but he sank his hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. 

Sakura had tears in her eyes, "What is it Itachi?" Itachi grinned, "W-will y-you m-marry me?" Sakura sniffled, "Yes! I would marry you a million times to prove my love towards you…I love you with all my heart Itachi." Itachi nodded again…his grin had left his face and he spoke shakily, "I l-love y-you t-the s-s-same." They held hands once again. Itachi closed his eyes painfully, "I…" His hand dropped to the ground and he became cold and lifeless.

Sakura cried in disbelief, "Itachi! Itachi please don't play a joke on me…please…please just say it's a joke…" Sakura pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips again. They were cold…Sakura opened the box and pulled out the ring…it was black with a ruby in the middle. Sakura smiled half heartily and hugged Itachi's body to her again. She placed the ring on her finger. Then she heard Sasuke hiss, "You traitor! You have betrayed Naruto and the whole leaf village for a man who had killed my family…the man who took everything away from me…how could you? You wrench!" 

Kisame slashed his sword at Sasuke and it hit his target. Blood squirted over the floor and on Sakura's face. She screamed in pain and in horror. Kisame winced and hit her over the head to stop her screams. 

**The Next Day…**

Sakura awoke to her bed. She jumped out of her bed and ran down the halls and opened Itachi's bedroom. Sakura tilted her head confused. She ran to Kisame's room and knocked on the door. Kisame opened the door and looked at her. Sakura asked sweetly, "Where is Itachi?" Kisame laughed bitterly, "He's on a mission." 

Sakura nodded and then asked, "When will he be back?" Kisame stared at her, "In a few days…" Sakura nodded and ran down the hall. 

**A Few Days Later…**

Sakura sighed as she knocked on Kisame's door. Kisame opened it…he looked sleepy. "What?" He asked grumpily. Sakura smiled, "When will Itachi be back?" Kisame grimaced, "In a few days…" Sakura was about to speak, but Kisame closed his door. Sakura sighed and waited again…

**A Few Days Later…**

Sakura eagerly knocked on Kisame's door. Kisame glared at her, "What do you want this time?" Sakura grinned, "You said Itachi would be back in a few days and it has been about seven days…where is he?" Kisame covered his eyes with his hands and spoke quickly, "I don't know." Sakura frowned, "Please don't lie to me." Kisame slammed the door in her face. 

Sakura stood there for a moment and then decided to ask Pein-sama…Sakura pondered, 'I wonder why I never thought of asking him before…' Sakura ran to Pein's room and knocked on his door. Pein opened his door looking irritated at her, "What is it Sakura-san?" Sakura grinned sheepishly, "Where is Itachi?" Pein spoke sadly, "You where there…don't you remember? He died." 

Sakura cried, "It…it can't be! It's impossible!" Pein narrowed his eyes, "You have his wedding ring on our finger you never took it off…how can you explain forgetting that?" Sakura spoke dolefully, "Please tell me this is a lie…" Pein shook his head and closed his door. Sakura ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Sakura started the bathwater and grabbed her kunai.

She sat in the bathtub and closed her eyes painfully as she slashed her wrists, "Itachi…why don't I remember?" Flashbacks started to come to her and she cried out, "I promised that I would never leave you Itachi…" The blood started to ooze out of her wrists…Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry that I even left you for a day…I'm sorry that I…I…I'm sorry that I forgot. It was so important!" 

Sakura sank under the red water and closed her eyes peacefully as she whispered, "Itachi." 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I wanted to make this just for Itachi cause they…they…killed him in the comic thingy! How could they? But I had to add Sakura in there…

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Sakura forgot because Kisame hit her head…


End file.
